The Transforming Demon Vincent Valentine
by ArmagenCorrupt
Summary: After the WRO put a stop to Deep Grounds plans of destroying the world a new terror has been created, something that defy's the life stream Warning: you will not understand this if you have not played Dirge of Cerberus
1. Chapter 1

The transforming demon, Vincent

The transforming demon, Vincent

Prologue

Soon after the fight between Weiss and Vincent the WRO regain its forces and went out to hunt for the remaining deep ground forces which were said to still be gathering and growing. There were fights between remaining forces and the WRO which then surprisingly lead to battles but deep down in a secret passage way another chaotic creation was growing, something…beyond the comprehension of the life stream. This is the story of a comeback from the deep ground forces that shocked the world and brought terror back to the lands.

Part 1

"So how's the tracking going?" Cloud says walking into a large cockpit. "Everything going downhill its pissin' me off!" Cid says as he bangs onto the steering wheel. Cid pulls out a cigar and begins to light it and suddenly alerts go off. "What going on down there?!" Cid shouts to a receiver. "Sir we have a reading of an intruder on the air ship!" A voice shouts back. "But how's that possible?? No other air ships have been detected!" Cid shouts back. "We know sir!" The voice shouts back in a stressed voice. "Cloud." Cid says looking down to the floor below him. "Right, I'm on it." Cloud says as he walks off.

In the dark halls cloud pulls out his sword pointing it straight. "Maybe I wasn't the best person to do this." Cloud says looking at his sword. A red cape lays on the floor on the corner ahead of cloud and he lowers his sword. "Vincent is that you." Cloud says relaxing. The cape vanishes and out comes Vincent. "Yeah, why?" Vincent asks walking out. "Did you use chaos again to get here?" Could asks sheathing his sword. "Well you guys could've waited for me." Vincent says walking forward. "Yeah well the enemy was moving so we didn't have time to wait. "Vincent what the- Are you the intruder?!" Cid shouts looking down at Cloud and Vincent laughing. "Oh god I shoulda' known from the start." He adds. "So where exactly is the enemy?" Vincent says looking around in the sky. "Look below us." Cid says attending the wheel. Vincent looks down at the grass growing land to see large vehicles wheeling across. "For some reason they won't attack us and it's really pissin' me off cause I think it's a trap but if we don't follow them and they go into their underground fortress the trackers on them will lose their power and we'll have to start from scratch." Cid says steering. "I'm going then." Vincent says walking back towards the door.

"Hold on there we need them to get to their fort before we launch our attack or we'll never find the strong hold. Kind gets me thinking they could just be driven no where and foolin' us. "Sir the vehicles have vanished!" And cockpit controller says looking at the radar. "What?!" Cid shouts pulling back on the steering wheel and the air ship jerks back and suddenly the sound of pucking is heard and Yuffie walks in stumbling. "Ughhhh…." Yuffie groans wiping her mouth up. "Yur cleanin' that up when we land!" Cid says looking down at Yuffie. "Yeah, yeah. Just land already…" She says falling on her bottom. As the air ship hovers over the land multiple WRO members including Vincent and cloud slide down tethers connected to the ship. "So how do a larger group of vehicles carrying mechanical parts and weapons suddenly vanish so quickly." Cloud says putting his head to the ground and checking for Lines along the ground. "Well this is where they disappeared." Yuffie says sliding down. "Well you sure cleaned up fast Yuffie.

"That's because the went into a series of doors." Vincent says shooting at nothing and suddenly a metal ping is hear. "What the-!?" Yuffie says approaching sparks of electricity. Suddenly a door opens and the inside of a dark read narrow hall way can be seen that leads to an Elevator. "Whoa…" Yuffie says astonished looking inside. "So how did the vehicles disappear?" Cloud says looking around feeling the invisible wall of metal. "Hey I found a button." Cloud says pressing it and a huge metal wall lifts revealing the vehicles. "Cid we found the secret entrance." Cloud says through a walky talky. "Wahoo! That's Great I'll send all the reinforcements so we can end this war!" Cid shouts excitedly. "We should go in." Cloud says going into the hallway first, Yuffie and Vincent follow in and the doors suddenly close. "What the heck?!" Yuffie says turning around quickly pressing the opening butting on the panel inside the hallway. "Looks like they were expecting us." Vincent says turning back around. "Yeah but we can't get out so we should continue forward." Cloud says watching yuffie hack at the door with her giant ninja star and making no progress.


	2. The meeting of Hojo

Part 2

Part 2

Vincent walks down the long hall cautious with his Cerberus closely hugging the wall. "Well Vincent what do you see?" Cloud asks as Vincent peers out of the hall way looking around. "It looks like some facility…maybe a research facility." Vincent says as scientists are moving around. They walk out and Yuffie's mouth is a gape. "Woah…" Yuffie says with astonishment. The facility is times the size of a football field rockets, clones, and prototype weapons lay in progress of being built. Large containers of life stream liquid sit on the far side with tiny tubes connecting them to the staff and as the liquid flows civilians are being dropped in. "That's horrible!" Yuffie shouts and widens her eyes as everyone looks up at her. "Intruders! Shoot them down!" A scientist says and suddenly from the ceiling mini helicopter bots fly down to the trio and being opening fire. Cat sith suddenly leaps out of Vincent's cape and lands on one of them. "No you don't!" he shouts controlling the helicopter and making it shoot down the rest. They fall in smoking little masses falling to the floor and exploding. "I'll ask later." Vincent says running. Yuffie leaps off the metal plating and lands on the ground below. "Take this you murderers!" She shouts slicing into the scientists. "Suddenly the floor below her opens as she runs into a large empty area in the middle of the facility and a highly advanced black widow mecha rises shooting a fiber net at her. She slashes at it and it doesn't even phase the net as it falls on her. "What's this stuff made of?!" She says struggling.

"Vincent!" Cloud says looking around and hiding behind a wall of metal as more mini helicopters gush from the ceiling. Suddenly one of the helicopters scans the wall and finds where Cloud is hiding and points a laser at the metal wall beside him. The laser reflects of the wall and points to Cloud's chest. "What-." Cloud says looking down at his chest before a laser is shot into him and as the glow fades from it a needle lays in his chest. "D-damn it." Cloud says falling to the floor. Men rush to him and pick him up. As they walk past a vent that has been torn loose they look down and then keep walking. "It's all going according to hojo's plan." The soldiers says. Suddenly the mini helicopter that Cat Sith is riding beeps and explodes. Cat Sith falls to the ground his electrical wires fried.

Inside the vents Vincent crawls around. "Theses vents are strangely large." Vincent says crawling with ease. Suddenly a noise echoes through the vents. Vincent points his gun at the back of him and the front. A rush of air blows past him and he beings to slide unwillingly. "Ah!" Vincent shouts as he is blown through the vents and he falls into a room. "Ugh…cough where am I?" Vincent says looking up and a bunch of Scientists are looking down at him with goggles on. "So you have arrived Vincent…good. We've been waiting for you." A familiar voice rings through his head. "Hojo!" Vincent says with shock widening his eyes and standing up. "He points his Cerberus at the scientists and breaths heavily. "Who said that." Vincent says his voice with rage in it. "Over here boy." Hojo's voice rings. Vincent turns around and fires and barely misses a computer with treads on it for movement. "Hojo?" Vincent says confused. "Yes it is I. I'm glad to see you boy. It's been a while. How's that body of yours doing? I hope you've taken good care of it." Hojo's voice echoes from the computer with text running down the screen. "How are you still here?" Vincent says clenching his claw like hand. "IT really was a case of luck boy. You see when Nero took over his brother's body I lost control when I became omega. I could only see what was happening. It was most trouble some. But a miracle happened you know. Shelke happened. You see when shelke transferred her mind into omega she took more than the protomaterial. I was lucky enough to latch onto her mind when he was leaving and I reestablished myself into the internet. With her help of course." Hojo says wheeling towards Vincent. "Shelke helped you?" Vincent says loading his barrel. "Now calm down. She didn't have a choice. I gave her a choice, either dump me back into the net…or I would take her body as my own. She was so willing. Ah…the help you can find these days with a little fear is perfect. Just look at my scientists, I may not have givin them fear but I did give them long-gevity. Go ahead look down at the scientists Yuffie killed and you will see." Hojo says with is robotic arm pointing to the widow. Vincent walks over to the window and looks down at the scientist who are getting back up. "But how…" Vincent says before being interrupted. "You see I have found the potion to immortality. Just heat up people to a point were even their DNA melts into one matter and it shall save the pain and suffering. My scientists will forever live and their bodies have been inhanced to withstand an explosion. Isn't it brilliant?!" Hojo says, his robotic arms raised up. "Which brings me to my latest break through. Something that defies the life stream itself! I call it the after bomb!" his robotic arm holds up a red and black sphere. "The after bomb?" Vincent replies. "Well it's more of a grenade right now because of it's small radius explosion but it has the power to see what is after you die. And you don't have to actually die either, it keep you alive while bring you to the dead! It's so marvelous and I wanted to test it out before enhancing it's features." Hojo says as the screen looks down at the bomb and back up to Vincent slowly. "So what do you say? Want to see your beloved girlfriend again?" Hojo says his mechanical thumb over the After bomb. "I think I'll pass." Vincent says pointing the Cerberus at the computer and firing. A scientist jumps in front hojo and gets hit and he oozes out a bright green liquid as he gets up and the wound heals quickly and seals, then the scientists ram Vincent into the wall. Magnificent aren't they? "Well you've been a pain to me for too long and it's time for you to go to hell Vincent. Enjoy and say hello to Shaula for me." Hojo presses the After Bomb and suddenly a black liquid like explosion fills the room and retracts with Vincent and the Scientist gone. "Hahahahahah!" It's a success!" hojo says wheeling away with the bomb still in his claw.


	3. Shalua

Part 3: Shalua

Part 3: Shalua

"Ugh…it's dark…where am I?" Vincent says as he struggles to get up a cold liquid all over his body. As Vincent opens his eyes he see that he is drenched in blood. "What the-?" Vincent says looking around and he see the former scientists being eating by hounds that look as if they are made of black clouds their teeth covered in blood as they feast. "Where the hell am I?" Vincent says look up at the sky and the sky is pitch red, lightning jumping across clouds. He reaches for his Cerberus and finds himself completely naked. "What?!" Vincent says his eyes widened and the shadow hounds look up at him. "Alright that leaves me no choice." Vincent says as dark red energy surround him and he walks out of the cloud as Chaos. The beasts roar as the attack, one leaping directly at Vincent. Vincent quickly punches into it and it rolls past the other shadow hounds and they look back as it hits a large boulder. "Who's next." Vincent says walking towards them. The shadow hounds look back at him and slowly sink into the ground. "Did see that one coming." Vincent says his wings flapping and he takes to the sky hovering. Suddenly from behind a shadow hound bursts from the ground and lands on him grabbing his head with it's large teeth. "Ah! Get off me!" Vincent says slamming him to the ground above the shadow hound and as he hits the ground the hound disappears and Vincent receives the full blow to the ground. "Uhhh…I've had enough of this" Vincent says getting up. Vincent begins clenching his body as he growls red and black energy circling around him and as the other two shadow hounds burst from the ground to attack in simultaneously from front and back the energy disperses as he roars and the shadow hounds evaporate. Blood drips on the ground from Vincent's head and he stammers off into to ever going nothing ness, no houses, no plants, no animals, nothing but ground and mountains.

Hours later he is crawling a trickling trail of blood behind him. "Got…to find…some…thing." Vincent says collapsing onto the ground. His site begins to fade away as the sound of a motor vehicle approaches. "Vincent…Vincent wake up." A voice echoes. "L-Lucrecia…?" Vincent murmur. "I'm afraid not Vincent." The voice echoes a hand smacking his cheek rapidly. Vincent widens his eyes and grips the hand painfully tight. "Ow! That's a fair welcome to an old friend!" Shalua says. "We found you at the desert of summoners and thought to pick you up…it's strange that your still alive though." Shaula says with a third eye on her forehead and tiny horns at the top of her head. "Is that really you Shalua?" Vincent says getting up fully dressed. "Unfortunately it is. In the afterlife you get a bit different when you arrive here. Though it's very odd…you are some how still alive literally." Shalua says walking away typing onto a computer. "Where am I, shalua!" Vincent says with a higher tone. "Your in the after life world Vincent. This is where the dead live." Shalua says turning around. "I saw the arm you had before the gauntlet…what happened?" Shalua says walking towards Vincent. "The tissue couldn't regenerate on my left arm enough." Vincent says looking away.

"Ma'am we have the- oh your awake Vincent." A WRO member says with mutated legs that are sharp with claws at the end of them. Vincent is silent looking at the mans legs which at bending backwords. "Thank you for the report." Shalua says taking the report from him and he walk out of the room. "Vincent I'd like to perform additional tests on your body…you are still made of the life stream and it baffles us all." Shalua says pointing to a liquid chamber. "It was Hojo." Vincent says to Shalua. "So he completed the After Bomb." Shalua says with no surprise. "You knew about it?" Vincent replies. "Yes I was a partial engineer one time with Hojo and I saw the schematics, I never thought he'd be able to build such a twisted machine though." Shalua says hugging herself looking at the computer screen. "Since he failed to destroy the world and become omega 4 years ago I had a thought that he might try the After Bomb and see the results." Shaula says opening a file. "The After Bomb is a product that is kind of a teleportation device that takes people from the world and sends them here while keeping them alive. This can completely destroy the world everone in the living world is in. Since the life stream renews life energy none of it ever grows or is lost. So Hojo has found a way to move it into the dead world we are in now. He already knows of what lives here." Shalua says looking down. "How could he?" Vincent says walking over to Shalua.

(Back in the living world) "Hello my captives…how are you?" Hojo says as he wheels over to Yuffie, Cloud, and Cait Sith. "What do you plan to do with us?" Yuffie says struggling and a guard slams her head into the metal grids she sits on. "Now, now, don't be mad at me. You trespassed on my lab. I am only keeping you alive because I need specimens to continue my work." Hojo says rolling over to Cloud. "What work?" Cloud says looking up at the computer screen. "I'm glad you ask boy. Take them to the observation room please." Hojo says looking up at the guards and they drag the three with Hojo following them. "You three are about to see something that is once in a life time…before you die of course." Hojo says as they enter and elevator. "So you are going to kill us." Cloud says looking down. "No, frankly it wouldn't matter if I spared you or killed you because the result would be the same." Hojo says with his robotic fingers touching each other as Hojo's screen looks down at Cloud. "Uhhh…what's going on?" Cait Sith says waking. "Ah finally everyone is awake and just in time too." Hojo says as the elevator door pings and the door opens to a skinny room with ten chairs next to a one way mirror with a black room. "Please allow them to sit. If they resist shoot them." Hojo says and the guards release them. Yuffie glares at Hojo as his computer screen looks up at her. "Please sit." Hojo says moving his robotic hands to the chair. Yuffie grunts and sits down in the chair. "So what are we suppose to see anyways?" Yuffie says pushing her face to the window. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Hojo says with a chuckle turning on a switch and suddenly the lights flicker on and a creature lungs at the window where Yuffie's face is at. Yuffie screams falling backwords and hitting the floor hard. "What the hell is that?!" Cloud says as it scurries around the room as a blur. "Something so beautiful if I could cry I would." Hojo says as the creature stops moving. "I-is that a WRO?!" Cloud says recognizing the uniform. The member has two arms which ar tree times their normal size and cover with spikes and the hands only have three claws, his tongue lays on the floor with five eyes starring at them runs up to the window again and pushes it's tongue up against the window it's claws laying on the window. "P-please…I'm so hungry…just a-a little of you please…I'm so hungry!!" The WRO member says biting at the window where cloud is at. "Alright, alright, calm down. Here you are my pet." Hojo says pushing a button and a person falls into the room alive. "W-what's going on??" The woman says shivering. "FOOD!!" The creature says jumping her and cloud flinches as blood hits the window hard pieces and chunks flying everywhere. "Turn it off…please turn it off!" Cloud says shouting at Hojo. "Alright then." Hojo says turning the lights off in the room the sound of the WRO creature still feasting can be heard and cloud looks down at Yuffie. She has a stare in her eyes and her body isn't moving. "Pick her up and lets get back." Hojo says as a guard picks her up one arm under her back and another under her legs. "We won't be hearing much of her now." Hojo says wheeling to the elevator. "Are you coming with us Cloud? You may stay here if you like." Hojo says chuckling. Cloud walks back slowly to the elevator looking at hojo. "What have you been doing here?" Cloud says as the evelator closes. "Don't worry my boy we haven't been doing genetic experimentation." Hojo says looking up at Cloud.

Cloud suddenly grabs Hojo's computer form from the bottom of the screen and lifts him into the air. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Cloud says shaking Hojo. The guards lunge at him and when hojo leaves the elevator cloud is knocked out and being dragged out. "So rough these days." Hojo says wheeling away.

Cloud suddenly awakes to a bucket of water hitting his face. "Glad your awake now let me tell you of what you just saw." Hojo says with a plug in his computer. "Have you ever wondered about the after life? When you die where do you go? Most people have thought it was a light place with blissfulness but I have found the truth. You see with this I have brought the dead to this world." Hojo says holding up a blue sphere. "It is the Recovery bomb. It can home in on the dead and bring them back! It's so brilliant! And of course only someone with my genius could make such a weapon!" Hojo says raising his arms. "Wait! Anyone from the dead?!" Cloud says awakening fully and getting up and yanked back down by shackles. "Yes. Of course." Hojo says his screen looking down at Cloud. "Give it to me!" Cloud says lunging at Hojo and swiftly yanked back again. "I thought you might do that. I know of Aeris." Hojo says laughing. "You want her back that much? What if she's like the thing you just saw?" Hojo says tilting the screen. Cloud calms down and falls back into his seat. "Ah…not so sure are you now? She could eat your heart out as soon as she returns, I'd be perfectly safe though…I'm robotic. Would you like to find out?" Hojo says holding up the Recovery Bomb. "No! no…" Cloud says looking down and putting his hands on his head. Hojo wheels away out of the room. "I'll let you think about it some more." Hojo says looking back.

(Dead world) "So he made a reversal product too." Vincent says inside the tube. "Now hold still while the fluid fills the tank" Shalua says as the tank fills with blood. "What the hell?!" Vincent says looking at Shalua. "Sorry Vincent but it's the only liquid around. There's no water in this world." Shalua says as the tank fills. "Just breath it in, Vincent!" Shalua says shouting. Vincent thrashes at twists and finally breaths it in. "Its like oxygen." Vincent says looking around breathing. "The blood has been purified over and over and oxygenized so you can see and breath in it." Shalua says typing into the computer. After a few tests the container empties and Vincent steps out. "Here." Shalua says wiping the blood with a towel. "Thanks." Vincent says walking away. Suddenly the room vibrates. "what the hell was that?!" Shalua says falling over. "HE'S ATTACKING US! IT'S AZUL!" a voice over the intercom shouts. "Azul." Vincent says walking out of the room.


	4. Azul

Azul

As the building shook with great might Vincents stammered and fell against the walls of the staircase that he began to traverse.

"How can Azul do so much to a building of this size?" Vincent said as he looked to the ceiling.

Cracks began to rip across the ceiling as though they were roots growing within the ground. Debris began to fall through and Shalua quickly grabbed Vincent and pulled him out of the hallway before it would collapse on him. Vincent began to cough as the dust had filled his lungs and his eyes widened. He questioned his own status and well being now.

"How is it that I am coughing…?" He asked as he looked to Shalua. His face with the look of concern to himself as he noticed that in the world of the living he could never cough because of his body being dead.

"This world changes everyone Vincent! Though your body many not have changed it has become the reverse of what you were in the living world, Vincent…you are the only thing on this planet which is truly alive! You possess energy from the life stream now! Chaos is no longer with you. We have ran tests and in the middle of those test the chaos within you dissipated and vanished!" Shalua said as the building came crashing down.

The building began to rise and Vincent saw from outside the window that the whole building was being uprooted as he saw the ground leaving them. Vincent's eyes widened as suddenly the ground closed back up on them and he took hold of Shalua and shielded her. The building came down with the crashing sound of metal ripping apart. The small amount of human bones used to fill the foundation spilled along the ground as soldier and researchers were impaled onto the ground. One soldier was behind the building, surprisingly untouched and he patted himself and began to laugh with joy for the thankfulness that he was alright. A shadow cast over him and as he looked back the soldier screamed before being crushed by a huge claw.

"Vincent…Where are you?!" A deep and terrifying voice rang throughout the shatter remains of the building that lay in a crumpled heap before a massive black dragon, its body covered in spikes with dark red lines coursing along his body as though they were veins.

Vicent pushed away the rocks and looked up at the massive beast. "That's Azul?" Vincent said looking up at the beast.

Shalua looked up weakly covered in buises and wounds. "Y…yes…" She managed to say before passing out. She had no idea how Vincent managed to survive the attack.

Vincent walked slowly to the clearing as Azul looked down at him. His large green eyes with there sharp black pupils looking down at Vincent.

"Ahahahahahahahahah! I told you I'd see you in hell!" Azul said as he laughed throwing his head back and revealing his dozens upon dozens of sharp teeth. Azul stopped and looked back down at Vincent again as it slowly walked forth sweeping debris from its feet. "Now Vincent…it is time to start were we left off, on the elevator I believe." Azul said narrowing his eyes.

Vincent leapt back still missing his gun he tried to transform and saw that the clouds of chaos would not come to him…but why? He had done it before. Why had it vanished from him like Shalua said.

Azul's massive claw came from the left and sent Vincent flying as he clashed into him. He fell to the ground rolling, he felt the bones in his body shatter as he hit the ground and his neck twisted. As he stopped he laid there on the ground motionless.


	5. Awakening

Awakening

Azul's scales shined against the blood red moon as he walked to Vincent, each step shook the ground like an earthquake.

"STAND UP VINCENT!" Azul shouted hitting Vincent again, vincents body rolling across the ground before stopping again.

"Seriously…that was just pathetic…I can't believe I found you a challenge in the first place." Azul said as he turned around. His tail swung behind him and stopped awkwardly before it could fully swing.

Azul turned his head and saw Vincent still laying on the ground but his arm had reached out and stopped Azul's tail from moving any further.

"What is this…finally awake? I thought you might have actually died." Azul said as he flew up and his eyes widened as he was hurled backwards and sent rolling across the ground, his tremendous body shaking the earth as he rolled.

The surviving soldiers rose from the rubble as they looked to Vincent. His body began to pulse and his limbs which had been only fastened by the skin of his body tore of his arms and legs and Vincent rose to his feet, his legs split into three different segments that stood in place as if his body had magnets to keep his joints from staying connected. His arms and wrists were as well separated and slowly from the rubble of the HQ came the bones of the dead soldiers and the bones of those they used to build the HQ. The Skulls rolled along the ground as if they were being pulled by strings that could not be seen. As they grew closer to Vincent they floated into the air and soon he had two wings make completely of bones, A energy began to flow between them like a network, its black colored energy moved as though it were alive itself.

"Is…is that Vincent…but how?" Shalua said as her eyes gazed upon the transformed Vincent before them.

Leg bones from the dead soldiers came rolling forth and they dragged along the ground fiercly before connecting to Vincent's hands making large four foot claws made of sharpened bone.

Vincent's neck came back into place and he slowly opened his eyes looking around.

"What happened…how am I standing?" He said as he looked at his hands. His body held by the black energy that filled the gaps inbetween the segments of his legs. And arms. Suddenly, a overwhelming power coursed though him as he let out a scream of pain holding out his clawed hand to the sky, his neck twisted and his head lowered. Vincent stood there for only seconds before his head rose up. His eyes were black with white pupils as his wings began to flap making him rise into the sky.

"So then…you have risen to die again have you." Azul said as he rose back up.

"Well sorry to say this but you'll be dying a lot sooner than you can for." Azul added as he opened up his jaws. Chaos energy began to flow in from the soil of the dead planet into a large orb in front of Azul's jaws.

"TASTE WHAT I HAD SO LONG AGO!" Azul shouted as he thrusted his head forward and launched out a chaos beam.

Vincent stood their hanging in the sky as the beam approached him.

"Get out of the way!" Shalua shouted stumbling forward as she fell over the rubble.

As the beam came seconds away from almost hitting Vincent his wings went back into a sharp vertical position and he launched himself forward just a bit to the left. He rocketed towards Azul only inches away from touching the chaos beam as he rocketed along side it. Azul's sharp eyes opened wide in shock as he approached he began to move his head to get Vincent caught within the beam but it was as if Vincent could read his movements as he moved along the beam circling it so that he spiraled around the beam towards Azul. The Chaos beam weakened and dissapaited after Vincent stood in mid air behind azul's head. Azul let out a cry as the left side of his jaw cut open he swiftly turned to Vincent, open jawed.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOU!!!" HE shouted in rage before Vincent placed his hand onto Azul's tooth.

This was the first time Azul was ever truly frightened as he stood their with his jaw open holding still as Vincent had his bone claw pushed along Azul's teeth. Vincent looked up at Azul with a small frown, a look of boredom on his face as he pushed forward and shattered Azul's fangs sending him flying backwards. Azul slide along the ground creating a trench as slide to a stop, passing out from the pain.


End file.
